Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Enchantments
Application Arcane Stylus Stone of Enchantment Scroll of Magical Infusion Rarity Probabilities The chance of getting a specific rarity does not change even if you already have an enchantment, for it is possible to roll the same thing twice in a row. Glyphs Common Glyphs Obfuscation Swiftness When the wearer is not adjacent to any enemies, their movement speed is multiplied by . This makes it an effective tool for keeping enemies at range, but its limitation prevents it from allowing a player to kite by itself. Because of this, a way to break away from adjacent enemies is desirable, and this can be done in many different ways. Due to its nature, this glyph pairs particularly well with the Ring of Sharpshooting, Crossbow, Boomerang, Whip, and most offensive wands. Viscosity When taking physical damage, a fraction of it is instead stored as Deferred Damage. Deferred Damage Damage is being dealt to you over time instead of immediately.|width = 100%|image = Deferred Damage(Shattered).png|heading = Deferred Damage}} This damage is not applied with the rest of the damage, and instead is applied over time. Every turn, the user takes 10% of the "stored" damage, rounded down, but never less than 1 damage. Because of this, amounts less than 20 will always cause 1 damage to be applied, creating the illusion that it always does 1 damage per turn. Additional hits (and thus Viscosity procs) will add their respective amounts of deferred damage to the existing amount. Viscosity Effective Use This glyph cannot reduce damage taken by itself, so without outside tools the best it can do is stall death (instead of preventing it). However, it can become an adept survival tool when paired with specific items. Healing items such as Potions of Healing and the Dew Vial can be used to bring the Hero's health to a place where the deferred damage won't eventually kill them. This, in fact, is the one of the most effective and applicable usage of the glyph: giving the Hero opportunities to heal when they otherwise wouldn't have them (in combat). Something to note is that this pairs very well with the Timekeeper's Hourglass. Via Stasis, it is possible to directly reduce the overall amount of deferred damage taken by the Hero. Each full use of Stasis (2 charges) cuts the current amount of deferred damage at least 10 damage, allowing the user to completely avoid taking deferred damage when the deferred total is 10 or less. With larger amounts of deferred damage, Stasis will always reduce the total by at least 50%, becoming more efficient the higher the initial total is. At very high deferred damage totals, it will approach 65% reductions. Because of these traits, Stasis is the most effective method to survive through very high amounts of deferred damage. The Chalice of Blood, especially when highly leveled, can help alleviate the risk of death from deferred damage, most particularly when the total amount deferred is less than 20. At +10, the health regeneration completely cancels out the DOT effect when the total deferred is less than 20; however, it can struggle to keep up with higher amounts. Potential When hit by a physical attack, wand charges are restored by the amounts shown below for each wand possessed by the Hero. Uncommon Glyphs Brimstone The wearer will not take damage from the Burning debuff and will instead gain shielding each turn. The maximum amount of shielding the wearer can have is equal to its current upgrade level. This glyph is very powerful when combined with the Wand of Fireblast, as it removes the wand's tendancy to be a danger to the Hero as well as its targets. Stone Entanglement Repulsion Attackers have a chance to be thrown 2 spaces backwards away from the wearer using the same mechanics as a Wand of Blast Wave. This is an effective glyph for ranged-based builds due to its ability to consistently provide the wearer with breathing room from the many melee-centric mobs of the dungeon, and it can also pick up many chasm kills along the way. However, it can be a hindrance against enemies with ranged attacks, for their ranged attacks tend to be much more dangerous than their melee attacks. Camouflage When trampling tall grass, the wearer gains three turns of invisibility. This is broken by moving. Flow The wearer's movement speed is significantly boosted when standing on a water tile. This, in contrast to Swiftness, can be used to put enemies at range as long as there is water around; this makes it much more powerful, yet much more situational, than Swiftness. This glyph pairs with everything Swiftness works with well, and it is particularly helpful when the Hero is using a Wand of Lightning due to both needing water to work at their maximum potential. Rare Glyphs These glyphs directly enhance the armor's ability to reduce damage, making them indeed very powerful. All of these scale with upgrades and become much more effective with them. They will almost always be able to put in work either way. Affection A successful proc will cause the attacker to be Charmed for 2-5 turns, preventing them from attacking the wearer by any means. The one exception to this, however, is that an Evil Eye can still use its Deathgaze if it is already charging up for it. This glyph is amazing for classes that would rather not take damage (which is most of them), but it can be a hinderance for Berserkers, who need to be hit in order to build Rage. Anti-Magic This is a bit misleading; the armor will only be able to apply a third of its regular damage reduction against the following sources: As such, this glyph is almost completely useless on un-upgraded armor, but will certainly pull its weight on highly upgraded armor, especially when said armor is augmented for defense. Thorns Successful procs will impose Bleeding upon the attacker, set to either the damage that would have been dealt by the attacker had the wearer not been wearing armor or , whichever is higher. Something important to note is that the damage calculation for the initial Bleeding damage happens before ''damage reduction via armor, so a hit that does 0 damage to you can still do 20 damage to the attacker. As such, this is an amazing glyph, and it can make using a weapon somewhat pointless when all the enemies are dying to the glyph rather than the weapon, especially at high levels. Enchantments Common Enchantments These enchantments pretty much exclusively increase the damage output dealt by the enchanted weapon by adding an elemental effect to it. They are very effective on fast weapons due to their high proc rates, but the same trait makes them an asset to almost any weapon. '''Blazing' Blazing weapons spark upon proc, dealing less than or equal to bonus damage. Sparks have a 50% chance to ignite the target. Shocking A successful proc will inflict less than or equal to a third of the damage dealt by the weapon as bonus damage to the target, as well as all other mobs (excluding the Hero, thankfully) within a 3x3 radius of it. It can spread from mob to mob as long as they are adjacent to each other. Venomous A successful proc will inflict | }} turns of poison upon the target, stacking upon the duration of the target's pre-existing poison duration if possible. Vorpal Procs will inflict Bleeding upon the target, with the initial damage being a fourth of the damage dealt. Because it cannot stack, this enchantment is somewhat more effective on damaging weapons rather than fast weapons, in contrast to the rest of the common enchantments. Uncommon Enchantments Chilling Each proc will inflict between two and three turns of Chilling, reducing the target's general speed by 10% for each turn remaining of Chill. This can stack. This enchantment deals massive damage to Fire Elementals. This enchantment is very useful in general due to its ability to effectively make the user faster, and fast weapons can often manage to stack Chill over and over and over again to make the target constantly slower. Dazzling A successful proc will Blind and Cripple the target for to turns and to turns respectively. This effect can stack. This is another amazing enchantment for ranged weapons, allowing the player to both easily keep foes at range and neutralize dangerous ranged attackers. Eldritch Successful procs will inflict 10 turns of Terror upon the target, which can stack. Given the nature of Terror, this can be somewhat annoying for melee-based builds when their targets move out of their reach. However, this enchantment is nothing short of amazing for ranged builds, for this allows the Hero to put their enemies at a desired range rather easily and risk-free. When fighting against Animated Statues who have an Eldritch weapon, they will instead inflict 10 turns of Vertigo on you. Unstable Every hit attempts to proc a different enchantment, taken from a list that includes every single enchantment barring Projecting (which does nothing) with equal chances across the board. This means that it is just as likely to attempt to proc Shocking as it would Grim. Whether or not it actually procs said enchantment depends on that enchantment's individual proc chance (which can be found in their respective sections). Lucky Attacks have will either do double damage or 0 damage, with a 50% chance for each; however, if a 0 is rolled, the chance to do double damage will be doubled. The odds are reset to 50-50 whenever the weapon manages to roll double damage, and the current chance to do double damage will increase by 1% per turn that is spent not "rolling the dice" (this includes missing), capping at 50-50. Projecting The weapon gains +1 range if it is a melee weapon, and it can be thrown through walls within 4 tiles if it is a missile weapon. Rare Enchantments Grim Every hit has a )+level}}% chance to ignore the weapon's actual damage roll and instead deal damage equal to the enemy's current HP, effectively one-shotting them. The following enemies resist this enchantment, and will instead lose half of their current HP: * Goo * Tengu * DM-300 * Dwarf Warlock * Dwarf Skeleton * Dwarf King * Evil Eye * Burning Fist * Rotting Fist * Stunning Successful procs will Paralyze the target for to turns. While this can stack upon itself, it will normally be broken by that time, rendering that point moot. Vampiric A fraction of the damage inflicted by weapons with this enchantment will be also given to the user as healing. The conversion "life steal" rate is random, but the maximum rate possible scales with the level of the weapon. Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon